Community
Divine domain for a lawful good cleric: Clerics of community are firm believers in law and order, but they temper that belief with a strong sense of justice. Understanding that laws are made to protect groups of people, such clerics value the spirit of the law over the letter. As living symbols of justice, clerics of community strive to protect the communities they serve from all threats, both from without and within. Clerics of community tend to be crusaders. They often lead adventuring parties; even when they don’t, they have strong opinions and do their best to sway the group to their cause. Clerics of community are always on the front line during an attack and hold their ground to protect their allies, even if that means leaving the cleric behind. Community Domain Spells * 1st alarm, shield of faith * 3rd aid, detect thoughts * 5th beacon of hope, dispel magic * 7th banishment, guardian of faith * 9th commune, telepathic bond Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this domain at 1st level, you gain proficiency with heavy armor and martial weapon Stand with Me! You can shield your allies during battle. Choose one creature within 5 feet of you. For the next 1 minute, all creatures have disadvantage on attack rolls against your designated creature. This effect ends early if the designated creature moves more than 5 feet away from you. This feature can be used a number of times equal to your Wisdom modifier (minimum of 1). Spent uses are regained after a long rest. Channel Divinity: Righteous Challenge At 2nd level, you can use your Channel Divinity to bellow a fierce war cry that strikes terror in the hearts of your enemies. As an action, you present the symbol of your faith (either your holy symbol or a visible representation, such as on a shield) and loudly challenge your enemies. Each living creature within 30 feet that can hear you and is actively opposed to you must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failure, that creature is frightened of you for one minute or until it takes damage. Drive Them Back! At 6th level, you gain the power to drive back your enemies when you strike them. Whenever you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you may force it to make a Strength saving throw. On a failure, it is pushed 10 feet in a direction of your choice (except up or down). Divine Strike At 8th level, you gain the ability to infuse your weapon strikes with righteous energy. Once on each of your turns when you hit a creature with a weapon attack, you can cause the attack to deal an extra 1d8 fire damage to the target. When you reach 14th level, the extra damage increases to 2d8. Hold the Line At 17th level, your divine mandate to hold the line and protect others enables you to shrug off blows that would normally fell a person. You are resistant to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage from nonmagical attacks.